


Level S

by xenosaurus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Corrin and Soleil attained support levelS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done before but I wanted to write my own version!
> 
> Here's Soleil's C-A supports for context: [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKG33mpBJjs)

**Corrin:** Soleil? Now, where did she go…  
 **Soleil:** Oh! There you are, Lady Corrin! You actually came!  
 **Corrin:** Well, you did say it was important! What did you want to show me?  
 **Soleil:** This! Here you go!  
 **Corrin:** Flowers? Soleil, I don’t—  
 **Soleil:** Wait! Let me do the next part before you say anything!  
 **Soleil:** Ahem. I listened to what you said last time! About wanting to be courted properly! So that’s just what I’m gonna do!  
 **Corrin:** [blushing] You’re— You’re serious?  
 **Soleil:** Well, yeah! You’re the cutest girl I’ve ever met, and I like you a whole lot!  
 **Corrin:** Soleil…  
 **Soleil:** I’m going to try my very hardest until you can’t help but fall in love with me!  
 **Corrin:** [blushing] That… might not take as much effort as you were expecting.  
 **Soleil:** Oh! Really?  
 **Corrin:** I was actually already thinking of giving you this.  
 **Soleil:** [blushing] A ring?  
 **Corrin:** What you said about needing an in… I felt the same way. The way you talk to other girls, I never thought…  
 **Soleil:** Oh, Lady Corrin! You were the cutest the whole time! Of course I’ll marry you!  
 **Corrin:** You’re sure?  
 **Soleil:** Yes! Can we have kittens at the wedding? They’re much cuter than doves!  
 **Corrin:** Haha, I think we can arrange that…

[Corrin and Soleil attained support level **S**.]


End file.
